Encore tant à apprendre
by Ploum31
Summary: Carlos n'a pas eu une enfance facile jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Auradon, alors c'est difficile d'apprendre à faire confiance même à l'homme qu'il aime. Mais cela serait-il plus facile à deux ?


**Crédits : l'univers et les personnages de Descendants appartiennent à Disney et à leurs créateurs. Cette histoire a été écrite** **en réponse à un défi posté par camille_miko au sein de la communauté Obscur échange sur Live Journal, session 2018. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

– Tu n'as vraiment rien à ajouter ?  
Carlos secoua la tête avant de détourner le visage, s'efforçant d'éviter le regard scrutateur de Jay. Frustré, ce dernier se redressa et attendit quelques secondes en le fixant, espérant que le silence inciterait Carlos à se confier ; il n'en fut rien. Il n'eut pour seul effet que d'accroître le malaise de ce dernier mais cela ne le dissuada pas pour autant de le laisser se prolonger. Il avait bien conscience que cela blessait Jay tout autant que le comportement qu'il avait adopté ces dernières semaines depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments pour lui. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait rien lui dire, même s'ils étaient amis. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, leur vie sur l'Île puis à Auradon, il aurait dû pouvoir lui faire confiance, même pour une telle chose – il savait d'ailleurs que Jay ne lui en voudrait pas, quoiqu'il en pensât. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était au-delà de ses forces. Pas parce que Jay ne l'aimait pas – il ne croyait pas qu'il pût en être autrement et à vrai dire, même si c'était le cas, il agirait de la même façon. Mais parce qu'il bloquait ; il n'arrivait pas à avoir suffisamment confiance en lui pour discuter avec lui de choses aussi intimes et personnelles. Il avait pourtant essayé de le lui dire, de lutter contre lui-même et d'apprendre à lui faire confiance, comme avec les autres – mais sans succès. Puis il avait fallu qu'il se trahisse en partie par sa fuite toute aussi instinctive que son repli sur lui-même – comme s'il ne pouvait pas juste agir comme d'habitude. Et voilà le résultat.  
Jay finit par perdre patience et renâcla.  
– Comme tu voudras.  
Son ton sec était sans équivoque et tira un frisson à Carlos mais il refusa de relever la tête. Il lui en voulait – mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Jay s'écarta de lui et après un dernier regard, déçu et blessé, il se détourna de lui et s'en alla. Carlos refusa de voir cela ; ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le sol et aperçurent Buddy à ses pieds qui le fixait étrangement, la tête légèrement penchée. Il émit un unique aboiement ; troublé, Carlos ne comprit pas sa signification et poussa un soupir, soudain las. Pourquoi tout devait être aussi compliqué ?  
– Allez, viens Buddy.  
Un instant, le chien ne bougea pas et se contenta de l'observer, alors que Carlos amorçait quelques pas. Il n'eut pas à s'arrêter car Buddy vint trottiner jusqu'à lui mais il ne put aller bien loin non plus car après seulement quelques pas, il se retrouva face à leurs deux amies qui lui faisaient désormais barrage. Elles s'étaient postées juste devant lui et le fusillaient du regard, mécontentes ; et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Carlos les imaginait très bien les poings sur les hanches. Là, elles avaient préféré croiser les bras.  
– C'est quoi le problème avec Jay ? lâcha alors Mal sur un ton agacé, et Carlos hésita entre rouler des yeux d'exaspération, fuir leurs regards incisifs et soupirer de dépit.  
Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose, que cette journée prît enfin fin ; l'après-midi débutait à peine.  
– Il n'y a pas de problème, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt d'un ton qu'il voulut ferme, et Buddy appuya ses propos d'un aboiement sonore.  
Le soutenait-il ou au contraire, ne l'enfonçait-il que davantage ? Carlos n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Les deux filles observèrent le chien quelques instants avant de relever le regard vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Un instant, il se demanda bêtement si elles l'avaient réellement compris.  
– C'est drôle, vu comment tu te comportes, on n'aurait pourtant pas cru, tu vois, persiffla Evie.  
Il haussa les épaules en réponse, impuissant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait répliquer à cela car de toute façon elles disaient vrai, mais il ne désirait pas avoir à se justifier non plus. N'étaient-ils donc pas capables de le laisser tranquille ?  
– Ça, ce n'est pas votre problème, éluda-t-il avant de les contourner pour s'enfuir, courant sur la pelouse pour mettre le plus de distance entre elles et lui.  
Buddy ne tarda pas à le rejoindre mais les filles restèrent figées un instant, estomaquées, et se contentèrent de le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il se réduisait de plus en plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
– Là, il est vraiment bizarre, souffla Mal et Evie hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.  
– On tente Jay ?  
Elles acquiescèrent toutes deux et se détournèrent du fuyard pour se mettre en quête de leur autre ami, bien déterminées à régler l'ambiance étrange qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes depuis quelques temps.  
Le fuyard en question, lui, s'était éloigné de l'autre côté du parc jusqu'à atteindre la lisière du bois qui le ceinturait. Essoufflé, il se laissa retomber dans l'herbe et avec un gémissement, Buddy vint se coucher contre sa jambe. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes en silence ; Carlos écoutait simplement le sifflement du vent et le bruissement du feuillage qui le surplombait et profitait de la fraîcheur de l'air, les yeux fermés, tandis que Buddy somnolait à ses côtés, les oreilles frémissantes. Mais la scène ne cessait de se répéter en boucle dans son esprit et le regard blessé de Jay le hantait ; et s'il réussit d'abord à l'ignorer en partie, il n'y parvint bientôt plus et la tristesse vint le happer. Il rouvrit les yeux et les riva vers le poids qui pressait sa jambe. Attendri, il gratta la tête de son chien qui la redressa aussitôt, aussi agité que s'il n'avait pas dormi un instant plus tôt.  
Il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était cela ou autre chose, mais il céda à son émotion et lui enlaça le cou, plongeant son visage dans son pelage. Buddy… Buddy était le seul à qui il pouvait réellement se confier sans restriction – après tout c'était son chien et il ne parlait pas. Ses amis… la vie sur l'Île leur avait appris que même les plus proches alliés – surtout les plus proches – étaient susceptibles de trahir et qu'il ne fallait réellement faire confiance qu'à soi-même et ne rien fournir aux autres qui leur permettrait de les atteindre ensuite. C'était juste une façon de se préserver. S'il était indéniable qu'ils étaient devenus proches malgré tout et avaient développé une amitié sincère entre eux, chose assez rare là-bas, la confiance qu'il leur attribuait était tout de même assez relative, même à Jay dont il avait toujours été le plus proche – et dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Alors quand il voyait les enfants d'Auradon accorder ainsi la leur avec autant de facilité et sans distinction, il ne pouvait cesser de se dire qu'ils étaient stupides et en même temps, de les envier pour cela. Il aimerait réellement cesser d'avoir peur pour lui-même et d'adopter systématiquement une position de défense – d'autant qu'il en souffrait malgré tout, au final. Mais cela s'était tant ancré dans son quotidien que c'en était devenu instinctif, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement.  
Et qu'apprendre tout seul n'était pas évident.  
– Oh, Buddy… Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si nous étions nés ici. Même si Jay ne m'aime pas, ce n'est pas le problème, c'est juste… je n'arrive pas à lui en parler, tu comprends ?  
Il recula et se redressa pour faire face à Buddy qui le fixa sans répondre, calme, comme s'il avait compris que son maître était sur le point de se confier et qu'il s'agissait là d'un moment important. Puis le chien regarda quelque chose derrière lui mais Carlos ne s'en aperçut pas, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les quelques craquements de brindilles, occupé à organiser ses pensées. Commencer à en parler était étrangement libérateur, comme si une pression qui le nouait à l'intérieur de lui-même avait disparu, et c'était agréable.  
– C'est… c'est très personnel et c'est le genre de choses que je n'arrive pas à aborder avec lui ni avec aucun d'entre eux, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça me le fait – même si je l'aime, là n'est pas la question. Même avant, je… j'ai toujours eu besoin de garder certaines choses secrètes de peur de me montrer trop vulnérable – car faire confiance, c'est s'exposer et se rendre vulnérable, n'est-ce pas ? Je –  
Un craquement plus fort et plus proche interrompit sa confidence et il se retourna, raidi, pour constater avec horreur qu'on l'avait écouté. Quel imbécile il était ! Et vu la veine qu'il avait, il avait fallu que ce fût Jay !  
L'espace d'un instant, Carlos se demanda quoi faire – car vu la mine stupéfaite que le jeune homme arborait, il était sûr que son ami avait tout entendu ou du moins l'essentiel. Il bondit ; Jay suivit juste le mouvement du regard, troublé, et Carlos décida d'en profiter. Il s'enfuit. Ou du moins il essaya car Buddy se redressa au même moment et se retrouvant dans ses jambes, il le fit trébucher. Il couina et se dégagea mais Carlos ne l'entendit même pas ni ne le vit. Et contrairement à sa crainte, il ne finit pas aplati contre le sol ; Jay l'avait rattrapé et le ramenait à présent contre lui. Carlos rougit au contact de son torse contre son dos. Malgré qu'il eût rapidement recouvré l'équilibre, Jay ne le lâcha pas pour autant, même lorsque Carlos se tortilla contre lui pour échapper à son étreinte.  
– C'est pour cela que tu refusais de me parler ?  
Carlos ne répondit pas et continua ses efforts pour s'extraire de ses bras ; c'était étrange comme cette proximité lui plaisait autant qu'elle le stressait. Pourtant, Jay ne cilla même pas – il était bien trop fort pour lui – mais Carlos n'abandonna pas pour autant. Au moins il se concentrait là-dessus et cela lui donnait un prétexte pour ne pas se concentrer sur ses questions et donc pour ne pas y répondre. Enfin, ce n'était un prétexte valable que pour lui.  
Comme il gardait le silence, Jay se répéta et baissa en même temps le visage vers lui – Carlos sentait désormais son souffle sur son cou :  
– C'est pour cela que tu refusais de me parler ?  
– Laisse-moi tranquille, gémit-il, blessé et se sentant affreusement vulnérable.  
Il avait juste envie de se cacher et de disparaître. Il savait et lui-même ne pouvait nier ses propres propos, n'était-il donc pas satisfait ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il donc pas tranquille à présent ?  
Un instant, il crut avoir gain de cause lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte se relâcher mais Jay ne fit que le retourner vers lui. Et avant qu'il ne pût détourner le visage pour éviter son regard, Jay avait déjà fondu sur lui – et Carlos peina à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Jay l'embrassait.  
Une partie de lui eut envie de céder et il céda. Cependant l'autre partie, celle qui ne cessait de lui murmurer que c'était là trop se livrer, revint en force et écrasa l'autre ; Carlos repoussa Jay et comme ses bras ne le retenaient plus, il put reculer de plusieurs pas. Il s'apprêta à s'enfuir mais Jay le retint par la main.  
– Attends !  
Carlos se retourna vers lui. Jay aperçut alors son regard craintif et comprit aussitôt le problème. Il avait peur de s'ouvrir à lui – peur de devenir intime avec lui. Peur de lui faire confiance.  
Ils en revenaient toujours au même problème.  
– Je comprends que tu aies peur, que tu aies du mal à faire confiance – j'ai du mal moi aussi, lui avoua-t-il.  
Carlos se figea pour le regarder avec surprise. Lui ? Il était à l'aise avec tout le monde, comment pourrait-il être confronté à ce problème ?  
Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Jay lui adressa un sourire dépité.  
– Les choses ne sont pas comme elles semblent l'être ; et ce n'est pas parce que j'essaie de m'ouvrir aux autres que c'est évident pour autant, fit-il tandis qu'il posait une main sur la joue de Carlos pour ensuite glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, juste quelques secondes. L'Île… notre vie là-bas nous marquera sans doute à jamais, y compris pour cela – mais nous pouvons y remédier, si nous le souhaitons. Et nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire chacun de notre côté, nous pouvons apprendre ensemble. Cela nous prendra du temps mais nous y arriverons.  
Carlos se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Apprendre à s'ouvrir à lui, avec lui ? C'était tellement tentant et en même temps, la crainte sourde grondait toujours en lui. Mais Jay savait qu'il l'aimait et semblait lui retourner ses sentiments, alors peut-être serait-ce plus facile ?  
– Je… je ne sais pas…  
Les yeux sombres de Jay le suppliaient d'accepter et cela déstabilisait encore plus Carlos mais ne l'aidait pas à se décider. Il avait envie de céder et en même temps…  
– Il… il faut que je réfléchisse…  
Il recula un peu et réalisa que la pression sur sa main était trop faible pour le retenir réellement. Il recula encore plus. Si Jay était déçu, il semblait aussi le comprendre. Il hocha la tête, se résignant à attendre.  
– Tu sais où me trouver.  
Il ne le retint pas lorsque Carlos partit presque en courant, comme si ces quelques mots étaient un signal de départ. Jay resta figé là, sous le couvert des arbres, à le regarder s'éloigner. Il ne manqua donc pas lorsque ce dernier se retourna finalement, juste le temps de quelques secondes, pour l'observer timidement. Puis il disparut. Jay sourit.  
Ce ne serait sans doute qu'une question de temps… et peut-être n'aurait-il pas trop longtemps à attendre.


End file.
